You're my saving grace
by findmyway
Summary: Something horrible happens to Jade and Tori helps her deal with the aftermath. Please R&R.
1. The incident

**A/N: My second attempt at a Jori. Hope it's to your liking. I previously posted this as a Rade chapter, but thought it would work way better with this couple. So I made some changes and reposted it for you guys to read and hopefully enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, I never will.**

**WARNING: Contains a rape scene. Now, without further ado: on to the story.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

It had been another incredibly boring day at Hollywood Arts, when I made my way over to Beck's RV. He had texted me half an hour ago asking me to come over. I'd agreed to go, even though I didn't really feel like it. Lately our relationship was slacking a bit, to put it mildly. Beck just didn't seem like the same guy I fell in love with anymore. The past few weeks, he was constantly flirting with other girls in my presence, knowing just how much it pissed me off. Also, we never really talked anymore, which was odd, cause Beck used to love having conversations about all kinds of random things with me. These days, every one of our meetings consisted of making out, making out and making out some more. Contrary to popular belief though, me and Beck had yet to do 'it'. Whenever he tried something, I always ended up pushing him away. I just wasn't comfortable with so much intimacy. I think that mainly had to do with my parents' unhealthy relationship. Hell, it must've been almost ten years, since my mom had willingly kissed my dad.

Then there was the abuse… I must've been about nine when it started. I remember it well, cause Cat had been over to play that day. We'd been jumping rope in the garden, having tons of fun, when all of a sudden, we were startled by a shriek, and the breaking of crockery. I immediately rushed inside the house, trying to find out what happened. What I found when I came into the kitchen had been terrible: my mom had had a deep cut right above her eyebrow, there was a smashed plate lying on the ground and my dad looked just about ready to throw a second one at her head. Luckily he spotted me and instantly ceased his actions, but it'd already been too late. The damage to my innocent childhood had been done. My dad had tried to pick me up and comfort me, but he failed as I started kicking and screaming and quickly ran up to my room. Once I was up there I'd cried and cried and cried. Then I had slept for a bit, before I started crying again. Cat had come with me to comfort me, but it was of no use. I think that was probably the worst day in my entire life.

I paused my thinking, as I passed by a playground. I saw a little boy being pushed by his mom on the swing. A man I could only assume to be his dad, was standing in front of it to catch him if anything would happen. I sighed: they all seemed so happy. There had been a time, when I'd dreamt of having a family with Beck. There had been a time, when I couldn't have seen anyone else as the father of my children. Now it had all changed though. I just didn't feel the same way about him any longer. There was no more magic when we kissed and there were no more butterflies when he touched me. I gave the little loving family a last glance, before resuming my way to my boyfriend's place. It was quite a long walk, but this was one of those days that I preferred walking. I needed time to think.

I finally arrived at the Oliver's driveway and walked up to Beck's trailer. Before my fist had even touched the door, he'd already opened it. " Hey, come in." " You wanted to see me?", I asked, rather annoyed. He just smirked, before he started kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I pretended to enjoy it, but deep down I thought: ' Oh no, not this again.' It only took two minutes, for the both of us to end up on his bed. He frantically began to kiss my neck and shoulder, while I made the right noises here and there. Then he took off my black tank top and started groping my breasts. Goddamn it, his touch became more rough every time. I couldn't even imagine a time when I'd ever experienced this as pleasant. Yet, I still acted like I liked it. I couldn't afford to lose the one person that had ever loved me. I knew that if I were to break up with Beck, there would be a good chance of me never finding someone again. No one else would be willing to put up with my demeanor.

I flinched, when he suddenly began to fumble with the button on my jeans. He of course noticed my uneasiness and stopped his actions. He knew well enough that this was the part I was uncomfortable with. " Jade, come on babe, please.", he pleaded sweetly, though a hint of frustration was also detectable in his tone. " Beck, I don't want to do that yet, okay? Not until I can trust you completely." I was in shock, when he suddenly started kissing me hard, nearly biting of my bottom lip. He backed away briefly and opened his eyes again. " Come on, Jade, you can trust me." " No Beck, I'm not re…humph." He cut me off with a forceful kiss, as he jammed his tongue into my mouth. He then pulled away and proceeded to unbutton my jeans. I tried to stop him with my hand, but he just slapped it away. " Beck, please…" " No, I've had enough of this little game of yours. You always come in here, seducing me and getting me all hot and bothered. Then you suddenly want to stop. You're a damn tease, Jade West and I'm tired of waiting.", he muttered, with an angry look on his face.

I started crying, cause I couldn't believe what he'd just said. I mean: I thought he loved me. " I thought you loved me.", I said, my voice breaking. His expression changed from mad to sweet for a second, before he stroked my cheek and said: " I do, I do love you, baby. Here, let me show it to you." He then roughly grabbed my face and gave me another aggressive kiss. Meanwhile he was pushing my pants and underwear down to my ankles and I started to feel sick. I couldn't fathom that he was really doing this. But I had to face facts, when he rudely probed my nether regions with his finger. " Damn it Jade, what's wrong with you? You're not even excited or anything!" I didn't dignify him with an answer, as I just lay there shaking violently. " Well, guess it will have to do, right babe? Nothing little Beck can't handle.", He said, while winking at me with a sly smirk. I closed my eyes, trying to swallow the lump that had begun to form in my throat. When he started taking his jeans off, I took my chances and tried to get up.

Sadly, I wasn't successful, as he pinned me down with both of his hands. " Where do you think you're going, missy? We're not done!" His nails pressed harder into my arms, causing me to cry out: " Beck, please, you're hurting me." He smiled down at me. " I promise to release you, if you lay perfectly still. Do you think you can do that for your boyfriend, Jadey?" My whole body screamed at me to say no to him, but my brain knew it would be of no use. " Yes.", I whispered faintly. " Good.", he said, before letting go of me and aligning his cock with my entrance. I knew what was to come, so I just closed my eyes and suffered through it. This proved more difficult than I thought, as he forcefully pounded into me. " Come one, babe. You're supposed to be moaning, not crying." Him saying that, only caused me to cry harder. " Goddamn it, Jade! Stop it!" When I didn't obey his order, he started slapping me in the face and started pumping that thing of his deeper into me. Pain surged through me and I resisted the urge to vomit, as I looked down and noticed a bit of blood pouring out of me. Meanwhile Beck was still muttering random mumbo-jumbo, which only made me want to puke more. " Come on, this is special. We're taking each other's virginity. Show some excitement! I know I'm excited, goddamn you're tight!"

After what seemed like a lifetime of excruciating pain, he finally pulled out and ordered me to get dressed. When I'd put all of my clothes back on, he pushed me towards the door and said: " Oh, and remember… This doesn't leave these four walls." I nodded, while avoiding his gaze. I closed my eyes in disgust, when he pecked me on the cheek, chuckled and said: " Bye babe." Then I walked home, on wobbly legs, disgraced and humiliated. Every fiber of my being hurt, as tears continued to stream down my face. I was wrecked, both mentally and physically and it was the worst feeling in the world. After what seemed like hours, I ultimately arrived at my place. Ha, home is where the heart is. In my case, that wasn't really true, but anything was better than going back to that evil Canadian. I always knew Canadians weren't to be trusted. I'd almost reached the door, when I started feeling dizzy. I looked down and saw a large bloodstain on the crotch of my bleached jeans. In fact that was the last thing I saw, before all-consuming darkness took over and I collapsed onto the concrete ground.

**Tori's POV**

As I drove up to Jade's house, I was immediately alarmed by the sight of what seemed to be a female form lying on the porch. I quickly got out of my car and rushed over to the door. Goddamn it! It was Jade. I'd expected a lot of things when coming over to her house to work together, but not this. Not an unconscious Jade West! I swiftly kneeled down by her side and grabbed her wrist. I breathed out a sigh of relief, when I detected a faint pulse. At least she was alive. Then I tried to wake her, by lightly slapping her across the jaw. I did it gently, cause I was in great fear of hurting her. When my technique didn't work, I tried shaking her. Still, she did not respond. I grew more and more desperate. I just wanted her to go back to normal! Few people knew this, but I actually cared very much about Jade. Not only was she beautiful, she was also mightily talented, funny and smart. I didn't want her to die, for god's sake! She had a life to live, dreams to fulfill! With that thought in mind, I started looking for a house-key. I had to get Jade away from that hard concrete. I hoped it'd be under the doormat, and sure enough it was. I quickly retrieved the key, unlocked the large wooden door and pushed it open wide. Then I carefully picked up Jade's lifeless form and carried her over to a brown leather couch in the living room.

When I'd lain her body down, I tried the slapping-technique again, as I softly spoke to her, a lone tear streaming down my cheek. " Come on, Jade, wake up, wake up sweetie. Say something, please, it's me: Vega." But it was all to no avail, as her beautiful eyes remained shut. In my frustration, I got up and kicked a nearby chair. This wasn't fair, she had to come back to reality! That's when I got a proper look at her and finally saw it: a large bloody stain that had spread all over her jeans, at the height of her thighs and intimate area. I was in a bit of shock, as I sat down next to Jade, cradled her head in my hands, stroked her hair and pecked her on the cheek. I looked back over to the stain in concern, as it seemed to be expanding. Goddamn it! I could only presume she'd been raped and it made me sick to my stomach. What kind of sick fuck would do such a thing? And another thing: how long had she been lying on that cold, unforgiving ground? I wasted no more time in calling 911. Informing the police could wait. The poor girl needed treatment first. After I'd informed the emergency services, I decided to call Beck. He had the right to know that something horrible happened to his girlfriend. He had the right to know that some crazy bastard took advantage of Jade.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, but Tori… the crazy bastard was Beck! This was kinda dramatic, but it gets better. So, you want more? Or are you thinking: GO AWAY AND STOP PESTERING THE JORI-FANDOM? Sorry for making Beck a jerk, but I had to, so it would fit the story. SPECIAL REQUEST: TEN**** reviews and I'll continue this, you guys. Hope that's not too bold.**


	2. Make it stop

**A/N: So I decided to continue this anyway, no matter what. Enjoy the next chapter. I wrote it specially for you.**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I had my phone at the ready and was just about to press the call button to notify Beck, when I suddenly felt something shift in my lap. I looked down and was met with a pair of gorgeous green-blue eyes, blinking at me in confusion. I immediately forgot about Beck, dropped the phone and enthusiastically stated: " Jade, you're awake." She squinted her eyes at me. " Vega, where…why… what happened?" I saw how upset she was, so I instantly tried to calm her down. " Shh, it's gonna be okay, Jade. You passed out near your door and I carried you into the house. I noticed you were injured, so I called 911. The ambulance will be here soon." " Ambulance? God, it really is true, isn't it? It wasn't some horrible, fucking nightmare?" After Jade said that, she softly began to cry.

I quickly embraced her and started rubbing soothing circles on her back. I couldn't stand it when she cried. I will always remember the time she came to see me, when she'd broken up with Beck. She had been crying rivers that day and it made me feel so incredibly sad. I would've done anything to make her feel better and this was definitely again the case now. After all, rape was way worse than a little short-term break-up. I was mildly surprised, when she hugged me closer to her, burying her face into my shoulder. I'd half expected her to push me away again, like always. All of this must've really affected her. I continued my soft strokes on her back, while I tried to coo words of comfort into her ear. It wasn't easy though: what the hell do you say to someone who's just been the victim of sexual assault? My words seemed to relax her though, cause after a while, her crying ceased and she slowly let go off me.

When she met my eyes again, I was surprised to see a hint of embarrassment in her bright orbs. " Look… Vega, I'm sorry for crying, it's just… it hurts.", she spoke in a frail voice. Then she winced in pain, closed her eyes and went to lie back down. My eyes grew wide with concern: she was getting weaker. I couldn't handle her fainting on me again! I grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it. " Jade, don't do this to me. Look at me, look at me!" " I can't… the sunlight… it hurts, everything hurts Tori. Make it stop, please make it stop.", she whispered in a faint tone. I didn't realize I was crying, till tiny droplets fell down onto the hand that was holding onto Jade's tightly. This was killing me! Jade couldn't be hurt: she was always so strong and independent. " Then tell me where it hurts, Jade, please. I'd do anything for you.", I said, a large quantity of desperation apparent in my voice. Then I saw how she tried moving her lips, but nothing came out. I frantically started combing my hands through her hair, never releasing my grip on her hand. " Jade, don't." She moved her lips again and this time I was able to make out one word: water.

Not taking any more risks, I jumped up from the couch, rushed over to the kitchen, opened up the fridge, and grabbed the first bottle of water I could get my hands on. Then I hurriedly returned to my spot next to Jade, opened the bottle, lifted her head and slowly brought it down to her mouth. My anxiety grew, as the first few gulps all left her mouth and poured out onto the couch. " Come on, drink, please.", I begged, while stroking the palm of her hand with my thumb. I paused for a while, then lowered the bottle down to her lips again. I sighed with relief, as she finally swallowed a bit of the water. " That's good, Jade. That's real good. You think you can do that again, for me?" She slowly nodded and I let her drink once more. Then I put the bottle down on the side table. There was no use in burdening her too much at once. I looked back over to the girl next to me. It was like I didn't recognize her anymore. This fragile thing couldn't possibly be Jade West. This delicate, broken creature with chapped lips, bruised arms and bloody thighs wasn't the confident, tough Goth I'd met at the beginning of my Hollywood Arts-career. Seeing her in this state, made me so angry. He'd completely fucking destroyed her, whoever he was and all I wanted to do was find that son-of-a-bitch and destroy him just as bad.

My thought process was cut short, when Jade let out a barely audible whimper and loosened her weak grip on my hand. I glanced over at her side, my heart speeding up it's beating in fear, when I saw how lifeless she looked. " Jade? Jade!" I received no response and started shaking her, first gently, but then a little harder when she didn't react. It was all to no avail. I'd lost her again. I started panicking, cause she really gave off the impression of being dead! I checked her pulse again, her heart was still beating, yes! I looked at my phone. Why hadn't the freaking ambulance arrived yet?! Where was that goddamned hospital located, in China?! I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, then tried calling Beck again. It didn't even take a minute for him to pick up his phone, and I hastily told him about everything that had happened so far.

**Beck's POV**

" _What?! Raped?! That's fucking horrible, Tor! Who the fuck did it?!...No, I don't know either, but if I get my hands on him, I swear… What? Bleeding?! Shit... no I don't know if I can come over straight away. Why not? Cause I've got other things to do right now, Tori! Yeah, yeah, I promise I'll come by later… yeah bye."_ I threw the phone down, with a force I didn't even know I possessed. Fuck, it was already out in the open! I'd never meant for it to go this far, but Tori told me she'd fainted and that she'd been bleeding. I must've damaged her more than I thought I did. I never meant for her to bleed and have open wounds! I'd just finally wanted to cross that special barrier with my girlfriend. Though it turns out losing your virginity isn't really fun, when you force the other party into the sex. Yeah, no shit Sherlock! I was so angry with myself! I'd instantly regretted my actions, the moment she left. Shit, I never should've done it. I never should've drank that liquor, before she came over. Maybe then, all of this wouldn't have happened.

Everyone was bound to found out that I'd done it. Once they started running tests and they found my DNA, it was over for me. Fuck! Why did I do it?! What in the name of god possessed me?! I could still remember a time, when I looked down on sex offenders and now I was one myself. How was I ever gonna patch things up with Jade? Would she eventually forgive me? I sighed loudly because I already knew the answer: No she wouldn't, she would never forgive me, no matter what I would do or say. I sighed again, I was so tired right now. I couldn't think straight. Without further ado, I sagged down on my sofa and immediately fell victim to a most unnerving slumber.

* * *

**A/N: That was it for the chapter. This one's a little shorter, but I didn't have a lot of inspiration, so… Please forgive me. Thoughts, ideas, feelings… other things? Tell me in a review. Review, review, review… it's what makes the world go round and the stories go on.**


	3. Hospital musings

**A/N: Hey peeps, I'm really really sorry for not updating this fic sooner, but I've just been way too busy lately. Also, I'm secretely kinda worried that I'ma ruin the story. My first chapters were very decent, in my opinion, but I don't know about the next one… Anyways, here it is:**

**Tori's POV**

I was nervously pacing the corridors of the hospital, anxiously awaiting more news of Jade. As soon as the ambulance arrived, she was taken from me and placed onto a stretcher. I wasn't even allowed into the ambulance on the ride down here, cause I wasn't a family member. I always thought that that stupid rule was bull, but hey: who am I to judge hospital policies right? Luckily, I did get allowed into her room for five minutes, after I'd cried my heart out in front of the receptionist.

Once I'd arrived in Jade's room, I was once again overcome with a huge feeling of helplessness. Just seeing her: laying there: so very pale(yes, much paler than usual), with bandages on both of her arms and than that IV… practically covered in bags of blood. She was back among the living though: her eyes were open and she was even talking to me a little bit. She was still quite upset, cause they'd just done a rape kit and sent over a specialized psychologist to come talk to her. " I mean: I do not need a damn psychologist. I'm not crazy." I'd just sighed and said: " They're just doing that to help you, Jade. It doesn't mean they think you're crazy." " Feels like it, though.", she'd muttered, alll the while staring straight ahead of her. Her voice was pretty weak, but at least she was no longer in a vegetative state. Hell, she had even joked to me about that: " Yeah Vega, I'm very happy to be out of that… what'd you call it: _Vega_tative state?"

The lightened mood changed though, when I'd finally plucked up the courage to ask her about who raped her. After that she just fell silent. The room had kept bathing in awkward silence, until she finally spoke again, saying she was in a lot of pain. At that, I'd offered her my hand, which she gladly took. I couldn't exactly say I was glad about Jade's whole predicament, but it had definitely done something for our relationship. Not in a million years, could I've imagined her willingly holding my hand, like this. Like I was truly her friend, a friend that she trusted. I was smiling hard, while I was thinking that, until her voice brought me back to reality.

" Hey, Vega?" " Huh, what?" " Whatcha thinking 'bout?", she'd asked, with that typical smirk of hers, that I found so sexy. I'd started blushing profusely, stammering: " No…nothing." " Yeah sure, that's why you're sporting a stupid grin, the size of Australia." I didn't say anything to that, I just continued to stare down at my feet, in sheer embarrassment. Then Jade had sighed, as she said: " Tell me something, Vega." I finally dared to meet her gaze again, as I said: " What do you wanna know?" Then she'd whispered: " Did you really mean that, when you said: ' I'd do anything for you.'? And then, there was the huge dilemma: I couldn't just tell her I had feelings for her, surely. That would just ruin everything we had built up so far. I was afraid my blush had already given it away though.

I'd finally found my voice back and was about to speak, when I heard something beeping. I looked over to my right and saw that it was the monitor registering Jade's heartbeat. I was panicking like mad and was only too relieved, when the doctor finally showed up. My relief disappeared though, as soon as he started explaining the problem to me. Now, I don't speak doctor-slang very well, but in the end, It all came down to this: The underside of Jade's uterus was ruptured and this had caused a severe internal bleeding. Long story short: If Jade didn't have surgery right away, there was a very high possibility of her dying, from too much blood loss!

So here I was now, still walking down the hallways, in an alarmingly fast pace. I was supposed to be sitting in the waiting room, but I couldn't just sit back and relax right now. Not when Jade's live was hanging in the balance. I kept thinking about her. She couldn't die, she just couldn't! My world would be in absolute shambles, if she died. I loved her, I really, really did. I'd realized that now. The thought of anything terrible happening to Jade, just made me want to die myself.

I was getting more worried by the minute and it DID NOT help, that I couldn't reach Beck. Where the hell was that damn Canadian at? His girlfriend just got freaking raped and he was nowhere to be located! And the way he'd acted on the phone earlier…It was like he couldn't care less! It was like: oh, so nothing too serious then? I'll come by later, when I find the time in my super-mega-busy-schedule!

I ultimately got tired of hearing that stupid voicemail saying the same damn thing over and over: ' Hi, it's Beck Oliver.'Gee I really didn't know. So I called his home phone- number. After five extremely annoying beeps, someone finally picked up. It turned out to be Beck's dad. Well, at least he has the decency to answer! " Hello?" " Yeah, uhm… hello Mr. Oliver. It's Tori, a friend of Beck's. I'm actually calling to ask you if he's at home? Cause he's not picking up his cell." To my surprise, the man laughed, before replying: " Oh darlin', didn't he tell ya? He's off to Canada. You just missed him." At that statement, my eyes widened and my mouth fell open. WHAT THE FUCK was he doing in CANADA and why? Too amazed too even react, I quickly ended the call.

About half an hour after that bizarre phone call, I saw the doctor approaching me and he wasn't looking too happy. " Miss Tori Vega?" " Yes." " It's… about your friend." Fearing the worst, I quickly held my hand up, whispering: " If it's bad news, I don't wanna hear it." The surgeon beamed at me in reply, before saying: " Oh, it isn't bad news… not all of it at least. I actually came, to tell you that Jade's had her surgery. We successfully managed to stitch up the rupture and treat all other forms of vaginal bleeding. At this very moment, she's recovering at the intensive care. You'll be able to see her again tomorrow. She really needs her rest right now." When I heard all of that, I smiled brightly at him. " Oh my god, that's great news."

Then to my surprise, his face dropped. " Isn't it… great news?" He let out a deep sigh, before answering: " I'm afraid that there were some complications, miss Vega. " Complications?", I asked. He just sighed. I was getting pretty frustrated with this guy. I mean: come on, just say your piece already! Finally, he spoke up. " Sadly, we had to ascertain irreducible damage to the basal endometrium." " And…what does that mean concretely?", I asked, growing more concerned by the second. Not to mention annoyed, at his lack of normal vocabulary. " It means that Jade won't ever be able to carry children."

**A/N: So, who liked this? Shall I go on? All those in favor, say: aye! Noo, kidding. All those in favor…well they'll just have to leave a nice review, won't they? Bye the way, I do realize that Jade's diagnosis is a bit unrealistic, but I just did it for the drama. I'm not really a specialist in the biology department, so it's always welcome, if you want to help me out a bit.**


End file.
